


Don’t remember and don’t repeat

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This mess we're in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t remember and don’t repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt “This Mess We’re In”, which is actually a duet between Thom Yorke of Radiohead fame and PJ Harvey. This one partially draws some of its material from my Return on Investment fanfic universe and a little more of its material from the semi-freeform Reborn RPlurk crew that I’m a part of, where I play as Hibari, Yamamoto and several other people.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 7, 2007.

When Hibari Kyouya vanished off the Vongola radar for a full week and it became clear that the Foundation had no clue where he was, Yamamoto Takeshi felt nostalgic before he felt worried. Hibari’s disappearing acts were nothing new to him, and that particular sort of disappearing was something he was only too familiar with. Even as he busied himself with retracing the Cloud Guardian’s steps and tracking the other man down, Yamamoto found that with each step of the way he only grew more nostalgic rather than worried, recalling, with a whole lot of wistfulness and no small amount of regret, the many rainy days in the playground of his childhood years, the rooftops of his time in middle school and high school, the late evening train rides throughout college and a whole bunch of different alleyways throughout Japan and Europe. Theirs had always been a story in the scenes behind the scenes, in dark and secret places whenever the weather was just right and their need went beyond what they were both capable of hiding. Hence, when he finally arrived at a particular area in the old district of Namimori, he was thinking not about the fact that there were pools of blood marking out a trail to some back street in the distance, but about how just a few years ago, he had found himself in a scenario much like that one.

 

“Well. This is a familiar scene, isn’t it?”

 

Yamamoto knew for a fact that if he had the strength to, Hibari would have retorted with something smart and possibly smacked him for being an idiot as usual. As things were, the Cloud Guardian was slumped in place, boxed in by the walls on either side, bleeding liberally unto the dirt road – he managed little else beyond a wet cough and a look that saw _through_ Yamamoto rather than at him. The Rain Guardian smiled in a way that he hoped was more reassuring than worried, and bent down to scoop the other man up in his arms. It had become easier for him to carry Hibari over the years, but that did not mean that he would ever learn to ignore the way that he always felt so light whenever he was critically injured, or how pale he was against the shade of his own skin.

 

The next few hours were a blur of sirens, frantic phone calls (frantic, at least, on the other end of the receiver), white corridors and metal doors. The rain started up sometime after Yamamoto found himself standing by the window in the hospital room that Hibari would be spending the next few weeks in, watching as they wheeled his bed inside. They had given him a rather liberal dose of sedatives and anesthesia, from the looks of it – the staff were only too familiar with the sort of person that Hibari was (read: a guy who would likely opt stay awake during his own surgical procedures, if he was given a choice). Yamamoto spoke with the doctors and then waited for them to leave before he finally pulled up a chair at Hibari’s bedside, to listen to the rain and his friend’s faint breathing. He counted down one full hour before Dino Cavallone arrived right on cue, slipping into the room with a deliberate amount of care that he had seemed incapable of showing ten years ago, when Yamamoto had been nothing but a baseball-loving middle school brat and Dino had only partially grown into his role as the Cavallone Tenth.

 

“…How long?”

 

“Dunno. He just got out of surgery.”

 

Only three years ago, Dino would have pulled up his own chair and come in close, close enough to touch his former student’s face and stroke the younger man’s hair as he slept. A particularly nasty incident, however, kept the Italian hovering just beyond the doorway, looking down at the figure on the bed with an expression that might have made Yamamoto feel sorry for him, were it not for the history between them. Neither of them wanted to repeat the incident that happened recently, with Hibari rousing a little too soon from his meds and Dino not managing to leave before the Cloud Guardian was up. It was because of that incident that Yamamoto genuinely felt like he hated someone.

 

“How did you find out? Did Tsuna tell you?”

 

“Not this time. I asked around for myself.”

 

Yamamoto did not comment. Dino moved a little further into the room. Yamamoto watched the man, thinking, just briefly, how odd it was to see someone normally so confident and sure of himself slinking in like some common thief. And then he remembered, in vivid detail, what it was like to hold on to someone and feel him shake himself apart and listen to him cry in a way that no grown man – no human being – should have to cry. His sword hand twitched. Yamamoto ignored it.

 

“I need to call Tsuna. I hope that you plan on making yourself scarce within the hour, Cavallone-san… there’s no telling when he’ll wake up.”

 

Yamamoto left without waiting for a response. Later, when Tsuna asked him why he sounded odd on the phone, he realized that he could have said a lot of things. He could have spoken of Hibari, about how he was going to heal as he always did but he was broken up on the inside and he would sooner die than admit it. Speaking about Dino was also a possibility, and it would have given him the chance to explain exactly why Dino deserved to die because he had made a million promises and never kept any of them. He might have even mentioned, albeit briefly, about how it was exhausting, having to be the one to sew Hibari back together. Yamamoto smiled instead and lied through his teeth, telling his boss that he was just tired and that it would pass, as it always did.


End file.
